


Guard Me, Keep Me, Hold Me Fast

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bodyguard AU, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Diplomat Obi-Wan Kenobi has an important meeting in the morning, but is working, rather than sleeping. His bodyguards, Cody and Rex, decide to do something about it.





	

Rex continues stroking down Obi-Wan’s back in soothing passes as his breath deepens, his body going limp and heavy against him, over him, settling his head under Rex’s chin and sighing out a happy little murmur as he slips fully into sleep.  


Finally. 

He’s _wrecked,_ streaked in cum and bearing their marks scattered all over his body, especially on the jut of his hipbones where Cody had marched out an accenting line of purpling bruises while Rex forced his attention to stay on security and not the truly breathtaking noises his partner was coaxing out of the diplomat. Marks sucked into Obi-Wan’s skin as he begged and tried to thrust up against him, aching for more contact, begging to cum, to be allowed release after they had already drawn it out until he was nearly mindless, words gone, only animalistic whines left to him.  


Rex had matched those marks with a line of his own down Obi-Wan’s spine when Cody finally dragged himself away from their desperate charge, their lover, their friend, to swap places with Rex once again. It had been work, driving the sated lassitude from his mind as he assured the safety of his lovers while Rex fucked into Obi-Wan slow and deep from behind, the other’s hands pinned above his head, held in place, immobile by the bands of Rex’s hand around his wrists. Speeding up and murmuring praise and endearments into the delicate shell of an ear. _He was so gorgeous. Always, but especially like **this** , spread out and open for them. So **good** , for all he did, all his hard work. He had done enough tonight, let them take care of him, like he took care of everyone else. Clever and beautiful and brilliant and **theirs.**_

  
Slowing down then, and going back to biting and sucking red marks, already purpling, on the bumps of his spine while Obi-Wan wailed at the slow pace, at the sensation. Delicate suction on the left side of his neck, to redden and fade within the night, to match the marks Cody had left on the right. Those were not to last, rising above the collar of his formal robes as they did, but they enjoyed leaving them as they could, were practiced at just the amount of suction they could use and not get glares and a treatise in the morning on how hard it was to hide hickies with makeup.  


Obi-Wan shivers a little in the cold, sweat drying and cooling, and Cody takes a swift look at the monitors to make sure everything is still secure, then steps closer for a moment to help Rex tug the big soft blanket up over both of them. They would let Obi-Wan sink a little further into deep slumber, and then do their best to clean him up with warm wet cloths before he woke sticky and grumpy.  
Rex grins up at him, soft and smug and happy, hands going back to carding through Obi-Wan’s sweat-darkened hair and stroking along their marks on his skin, resisting the urge to press into those bruises, dig them in deeper, into his soul and heart, until they would stay with him forever.   


“We did good,” he says, endless fondness in his eyes when he looks at both of them. “He needed the sleep before tomorrow’s meeting, and hopefully this way he’ll sleep through the night, not fall into restless exhaustion an hour before we have to get him moving.”

Cody hums an assent, leaning in to brush a kiss across Rex’s lips.  


“We did,” Cody rumbles, still feeling the sated hum in his bones, for all he kept his senses alert to the smallest changes. “Though Wolffe is never going to forgive us for not waiting until he got back for this,” Cody concludes ruefully as familiar footsteps pad near-soundlessly behind him.  


“No,” comes the low voice of their third partner from behind him. “I really won’t.”


End file.
